clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager/1
Hey everybody, metalmanager here! in this page i think you can talk about me, or with me, and you can talk about other stuff.....yeah.... -Metalmanager Talk Below!!! HOW DID U GET THAT?!?!? How did u get that club ninja thing. i swear i won't take it. -spongebobrocks09 I made it, with just ms paint and one of my accounts called Ninja 891! -Metalmanager Thanks for the award! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 22:32, 13 November 2008 (UTC) No Problem Sk8rbluscat! -Metalmanager get on club penguin?!?!? i'm 07sandy, i am a member, i have blue scarf, a green jacket, the chill, and a shovel, i'm in snow board and i'm at the plaza. other people can meet me there. -spongebobrocks09 Three of me Yeah just a little thing, forgot to mention uhh there is three of me on cp, well, sort of three, lemme explain. I have two extra accounts i forgot to mention on my page, and, if you see one of them, you might think they are an imposter, because their names are "Metalamange" and "Metamanager" remember: they are both me. just tellin ya, thought you might wanna know. Bye! -Metalmanager Signature I will make you one. MetalManager TALK 2 ME! Go to Edit, and copy it. Paste it in the signature box in on this page: in this box: Check off the Use Raw Signature box right below it, and presto, you have a new signature!!! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 15:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) O_O Thanks for the sig, sk8rbluscat! but...can i have it in blue? Sure! Just a minor edit won't hurt. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 15:10, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the signiture sk8rbluscat! No problem. Check out my new signature! --Sk8rbluscat [[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|DON'T EAT PURPLE SNOW!]] 15:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Signiture Test Okay Here goes. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 15:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 15:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 15:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) (did it hree times to make sure it works....lol..) U R SOOO MEAN AND NOOOOOOO 1 YELLS AT MY BFF!?!?!?! YEAH!!!! THAT'S RIGHT. U HAVE NOOOOO PEACE AT ALL!?!?!?! Sorry Ok dude, im sorry, i admit, i came on a little harsh, i just dont like people taking my pics and claiming them as their own. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 10:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) An Award I present you with this: Have a blast!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Since you have my award, can I have yours?--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:30, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Sure! --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 18:36, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, just post it on my talk like I did with you, except use your award!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:39, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Metalmanager, Do you want a signature with just '''blue? or do you want one with silver text or just plain blue?????? --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 18:40, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ummm, Just plain blue. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 18:44, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, for the warrior's uniform, can I wear the black scuba mask instead of the goggles, because they are too old for me.--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 13:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, you can wear the black scuba mask if you want. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 15:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry that your a white belt in my ninja club. Everyone starts out as a white belt! Meet on Sherbet to play you, but in the Ninja Hideout, not the Dojo, ok!--''Agent Ninja Speak to me!! 17:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote for/against/neutral for me? If you want to do either, go to Project:Requests for adminship --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 18:50, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Break Hey, Im taking a little break from editing my page because im trying to get black belt at the new game Card Jitsu and becoming a ninja, and that might take a while, anyways if you talk to me on this page i might check it now and then but dont expect a quick response. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 23:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) IM A NINJA!!! Im Back! Hey everybody, as you know i went on the quest for the Black belt and to become a ninja, so, thats exactly what i did. Being a Ninja is so awesome!!!!! but before i say anything, i brought pictures from my quest! So anyway being a ninja is so awesome, everybody wants to battle you and be your friend (someone asked me for my autograph) and they are like "WHERE DID YOU GET THE COSTUME????" its so fun watching them try and get me to battle them. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 13:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hello! I am still having trouble with Club Penguin loading. I can not get on a empty server, even with a friend on it!!! I disconnected my computer from the Internet, restarted my computer, cleared my cache, and all that stuff. I am thinking it is the 2nd CD-ROM drive on my computer doing it. I might have to contact Club Penguin, by e-mailing them. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! Don't+eat+yellow+snow=7 22:13, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Its Fixed Hmm, Now i can go on any server, empty or full, friend or no friend, must have been because of everybody playing card-jitsu. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 11:12, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Rockhopper Hmmm, Rockhopper hasnt been to club penguin for a while, i think it might have something to do with the new room the the HQ, but, you never know, maybe with all this ninja and card-jitsu stuff they just forgot, oh well, im sure he will come soon. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 22:08, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I can log into all servers now! :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'' Конькобежец синего кота]] Не ешьте желтый снег TRANSLATE! 13:25, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... It is russian for Skater blue cat. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|' Конькобежец синего кота]] Не ешьте желтый снег TRANSLATE! 13:25, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Flying Flippers Emporium Hey, it's cool that your'e a ninja. Anyway - yes, I would like some more info about the Ninja Hq. You don't have to tell me so I edit the page, you edit it anyway but what I mean is that could I have some info for my personal use. Many thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 18:03, 22 November 2008 (UTC) It is easy to make a subpage. I have 5 sub pages... It is easy. Create an article that has User: /. Ok... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skater blaue Katze '']] Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 19:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) TS isn't on, but I can help! Just type User:Metalmanager/page into the search box, then "click create this page" on the next screen. Hope that helps. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 19:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Subpages Reply to the messag on Turtleshroom's talk: Those are called subpages. They are articles about you, for example if you created and army on CP and you want to recruit budding penguins, then you should put it as a subpage. Hope that helps. Also it's the same as creating a normal page. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 19:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC) You have never been welcomed... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skater blaue Katze '']] Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 20:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat said hi YOU ROCK! Thanks! Thanks everybody for helping me make my new subpage, Click Here To go to there. --Metalmanager King-Of-Kool 22:57, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I'm trembling! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skater blaue Katze '']] Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 23:31, 23 November 2008 (UTC) YOU BETTER BE! lol --Metalmanager King-Of-Kool 23:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah... I wanna be manager of it! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skater blaue Katze '']] Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 23:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Signiture Test 2 Here we go again. --Metalmanager! Pepperwheel 15:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager! Pepperwheel 15:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager! Pepperwheel 15:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager! Pepperwheel 15:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager! Pepperwheel 15:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) (Five times this time) lol just me randomly saying hey I tried. If it happens again, contact Wikia. TurtleShroom Ok --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 21:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I just did that template to create Category! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Skater Blue Cat']] TALK 2 ME! 22:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) new sig --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) HERE DUDE Well, i decided we should be friends hopefully, so i'll give you my cool spongy dude award. i won't five you my yoda mon until YOU treat good. it's fair. also, yoda mon's cool-looking. You've been blocked. And I'll tell you why... Don't worry it's happened to me. Twice. It's when they somehow claim to use your ip but hopefully Turtleshroom will unblock. For now don't worry! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 20:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Oh Oh ok, and im un-blocked now after seven long hours. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 20:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! This is a version of Sk8rbluscat. Tigers Fan15 GO TIGERS! 22:49, 25 November 2008 (UTC) YAY Today, My penguin became 750 days old! Yay! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 16:41, 26 November 2008 (UTC) V.I.P pass GET ON CP can u get on cp? i want to meet a special friend named 09patrick penguin. he REALLY WANTS TO MEET YOU. i'm safety chat. --Spongebobrocks09 21:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Sure i will meet u and ur friend, what server? --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 21:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) snow board. his name is 09patrick.--Spongebobrocks09 21:31, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet? Wanna meet on CP. How about Half Pipe at Dock? --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 23:38, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Sure, im on my way! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 23:40, 26 November 2008 (UTC) i have a queston.. if you have about 3 pages (let's use my school 4 fun page) how do you put it on your user page? --Spongebobrocks09 00:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Do you mean like merge two pages, like have your subpage as a section on your user page? --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 00:08, 27 November 2008 (UTC) what? i meant to put a page you created on your userpage like turtleshroom's color turtle. --Spongebobrocks09 00:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, all you have to do is make a link to the page like this User:Metalmanager/page well, instead of metalmanager/page you put your own username and then the name of your subpage. Hope that helped! oh and also ive got links to my subpages on my page too, just go to sections Snowball Warriors or Training. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 00:17, 27 November 2008 (UTC) If it is on the top of the page and it says I have new messages, I click it. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:36, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Why The Evil Ninjas page is not official. Make it on the fanon wiki. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 16:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Turtleshroom is gone Its True, He is gone. I can understand why he did this, with all these crisis' and people quitting, it was just too hard, i dont know what has been going on, but i do know that it made many people angry, and some upset due to some people quitting, and now, all this anger and frustration has caused Turtleshroom to quit. Many people on this wiki respected him, I know it, you know it, we all thought he was great, but when things get out of hand, it causes bad things to happen, quitting, anger and crisis', i didnt like any of the crisis', and i know you didnt too, but im sure you know this too, it got out of hand. I dont know whats going to happen now, all i know is that i want Turtleshroom to come back, but if he wants to quit, he can, he was a great webmaster, and no one will forget him. I Hope things for this wiki will get better in the future, but im not certain, i just hope it. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 22:23, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Weird Penguin name Hey, i just tried to make a new penguin called TEST NAME123, it said Try a different penguin name! and all that stuff, then, i tried TEST NAME and it didnt say "Try" anything, it just said "This penguin name is not allowed" weird huh, maybe its because thats the name of a penguin test they used to test rooms games and server, but, i dont know. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 15:11, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Meet Sure! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 12:55, 29 November 2008 (UTC) 300 edits! Yay! Ive reached 300 Edits! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 14:35, 29 November 2008 (UTC) QUICK EVERYONE, IF YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING AMAZING, GO TO THE DOCK ON FJORD SERVER, QUICK!!!! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 17:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) MY AWARD!!!!!!!!! Hey Metalmanager, to say thanks for making me feel welcome, I present you with my award!!! --▌▌▌Adeliefred ▌▌▌ 00:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Beta Searching! You should have been on Frozen today, Me and a whole bunch of other penguins went Beta Searching with Fano, we ended up meeting Fano, Coco, Phat Fano, Starbucks and Sith Sith (i think thats their name). It was so awesome, and Coco added me!!! they went to my igloo too, check out pictures on my page to see Fano and stuff. Oh Yeah, and there were these clones and they were all brown and they kept saying things that people asked them too, it was awesome too. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 15:25, 1 December 2008 (UTC) you rock metalmanager--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 16:55, 1 December 2008 (UTC) SORRY!!! Sorry about the meet on cp my computer is acting weird.You can meet me some other time when I'm on. Once again, sorry.--▌▌▌Adeliefred ▌▌▌ 23:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I WON A VIKING PENGUIN!!!! YAY! ~cough~ sorry bout that ~cough~ i just got a package in the mail this morning, and i had no idea what it was, the viking penguin giveaway was 2 months ago so i thought that it wouldnt be that so when i opened it....IT WAS A VIKING PENGUIN!!!! ~cough~ sorry again ~cough~ but it must have taken a LONG time to get from america to britain, but the strange thing is, i didnt get an email about winning.........anyway so it came with a code, so first i had a little play with this penguin, made him run, i even made him dance, and i called him Icey, so after that, i entered the code to club penguin and it showed me the treausre book, and when i was looking through i was like "Ive got everything in here!" so i went to exclusives and the backround was different, it wasnt the plaza, i think it was the dock and the penguins wearing the clothes were on like an ice pond, so, i went to the next page and OMG!!!! no coins, just santa and an elf, the santa.....was wearing.....A RED HOODIE!!!! so, what do you think i did? I UNLOCKED IT!!! and then it said at the top 1 Iteam Remaining, so i unlocked the Ipod as well and guess what, it got me three items, a Red hoodie, an Ipod...and....1500 COINS! so when i logged on i put on the clothes and a few minutes later a whole group of penguins came over to me saying WHERE DID YOU GET THE RED HOODIE??? anway, im so happy!!!!! okay...i cant help it, im not going to ~cough~ this time........YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 12:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Congratulations on winning a Viking Penguin, [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 12:26, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Wow....--Agentgenius Im on Penguin of the Month?? I just checked who the people were that i could vote for on decembers Penguin of the month and i saw that Im one of those people! But i have 0 votes, and i cant vote for myself, and i wanna be penguin of the month.......So, If you vote for me, i will give you my Awesomeness award! but if you vote and already have it, then i will give you my Cool Award! and if you already have THAT, then i will give you my ULTIMATE award! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 10:09, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Left Hander on the computer mouse coming through! I can't use the computer mouse using my left hand! Penguin Storm You used Penguin Storm?!?!? How I know? The blue ring around the penguin and the pic was uploaded by you!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) P.S: Sorry. I just saw that you used a hacking device. I used one once also. I'm just ashamed of you! Which account did you get banned?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Well, i'm not going to download it anyway, be cause my parents said no downloading anything without asking. Besides, it's wrong to hack.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:47, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I better edit in the Sandbox now. my user talk edit percentage is going up.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) yeah... i don't know about you being sysop. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming a rollback! To use the tool, go to the history of a page, then at the top it should say rollback. Click on that. You just rollbacked! What it does? It reverts edits to the last edit. Once again, congratulations!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 00:53, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Eh, no. It's not a glitch. I just went on to see who was on the server, then logged off. ---- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 17:08, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Of course not! Want to come on now? I'm in the town on Beanie, dressed as iron-penguin.---- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 17:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Cool! YOu like that video? Me, too! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! LOL... I fell for my own trick. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:19, 12 December 2008 (UTC) purple belt. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 23:01, 12 December 2008 (UTC) What's up dude?!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:58, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, no... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 18:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Card Jitsu Hey, Metal want to play a few rounds of Card Jitsu? [[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']]19:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) My chat Hey Metal. My friend, Canada Goose has a chat here. He let me become an owner on it. I will be on there sometimes and your welcome to go on there. Cya! --Spider880 21:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 award Can i have an award, I only got one. You dont have to give me one if you dont want to. Please put it in awards section of my user page Ps Check out my new Signature! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 01:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) i am on iceland Hey Metal, Hat here. Would you like to meet me on Cp Zone iceland?--[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop''']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 01:53, 14 December 2008 (UTC)